


Lose Some Time

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen contemplates wrong and right (Spoilers for episodes somewhere in the middle of the first season (I don't remember which)! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Lose Some Time  
>  **Series** : _Torchwood_  
>  **Characters** : Gwen Cooper/ Owen Harper  
>  **Rating** : PG-13  
>  **Summary** : Gwen contemplates wrong and right (Spoilers for episodes somewhere in the middle of the first season (I don't remember which)! )  
>  **Word Count** : 308  
>  **Additional Notes** : Requested by [](http://breadforsong.livejournal.com/profile)[**breadforsong**](http://breadforsong.livejournal.com/). Hope it's believable enough for you *narrows eyes*

Lose Some Time  
Gwen Cooper was quite sure she either had gone, or would soon be going, completely mad, and looking out at the twinkling lights of Cardiff spread out before her, she was also quite sure that she didn't really care much.  
She was wearing his shirt, looking out his window, watching as his reflection advanced on hers in the window's slick surface. It was his arms that twined around her waist, his lips that found her exposed throat. Everything- every tiny thing- surrounding her was Owen's. And though she knew she _should_ be feeling something- _anything_ \- she simply didn't. She didn't love him, she knew that much for sure, but he was comfortable- not the easy, well-worn kind of comfort that Rhys was, but a _right_ kind of feeling, a _belonging_. He knew what she really did from day to day. He could talk to her; he could listen to her, and when words stopped being enough, he could relieve her stresses in a way that Rhys never could have done.  
Because Rhys would never understand (though, really, did _she_ even understand it all yet?). She could only explain away her foul moods or muscle aches or sleepless nights as police work for so long before the lie itself became a stress, eating at her until she cracked. She was in way over her head working for Torchwood, and she needed support. It was that simple, she reassured herself. No matter what, she was lying to Rhys. Keeping the true nature of her work secret was just as big a lie as sleeping with Owen was.  
Owen's hands traveled with a quickly-learned familiarity under her ( _his_ ) shirt, and Gwen leaned back against his chest, her eyes closing. It wasn't right. She knew that. But at the moment, she couldn't make herself regret him.


End file.
